fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairly Odd Comrade: The Musical/Quotes
:(Turner's House;Timmy, Ivan, Timantha and Chloe checked their long list) :Ivan: Okay, let's see what we got on our "Things to Wish for if Nothing Exciting Happens to Lift our Spirits for the Day" list. :Timmy: We got extreme bungy jumping at 4, turbo bike racing at 5:30 after dinner, giving Francis invisible wedgies at 7... Man, there's so much in this list I don't know what to choose. :Neptunia: (sigh) It sure is nice of you two enjoying your friendship figuring out what to do during your spare time. I'll never forget the day you two first met. :Wanda: Yeah, thinking about it for some reason makes me want to sing. :Cosmo: Me too. Makes me want to write down a musical of the day Timmy and Ivan first met. :Timantha: Hey, that just what might be a good wish to make. :Timmy: Yeah, Ivan and I will relive the day we first met, only this time, as a musical. :Chloe: What do you say, Ivan? Do you want to bring up some tunes for this wish? :Ivan: Yeah, I'm in. :Timantha: Then it's settled. Mind if I do the honors? :Timmy: Go for it. :Timantha: I wish Timmy and Ivan would relive the day they first met as a musical! :(the fairies raise their wands;SHOW TUNE POOF)'' ---- :(Timmy and his fairies playing soccer Poof; Jorgen Von Strangle appears)'' :Jorgen: Timmy Turner, I've been notified that there's a new kid coming into Dimmsdale from Russia with his parents, who wants to be friends with you. :Timmy: WHAT?! I've had enough of those new people coming into my town! :Wanda: Relax, sport, (poofs away the soccer equipment and poofs their regular clothes on and Poof back into fairy form) he's a friendly kid. And he has fairy godparents, just like you! :Timmy: Really? Well, that's interesting. :Cosmo: It sure is, like a new flavor of ice cream! :Poof: Or a newborn child. :Timmy: What's the kid's name, anyway? :Jorgen: His name is Ivan Prestonovich. :Cosmo: Prestonovich? Is that Portuguese? :Jorgen: No, the kid is Russian. And he should be here momentarily. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got biceps to keep tan. (poofs away) :(cue song "Another New Face in Town") :(up tempo music plays) :♪ Timmy: Apparently I have to learn to keep my frown upside down ♪ :♪ Don't know what this kid has in store, can't see no other way around ♪ :♪ Can he protect me against my enemies, keeping me safe and sound? ♪ :♪ My relationship is in store for another new face in town ♪ :♪ Wanda: A magical dog with a reckless behavior ♪ :Cosmo: (speaks) That's usually my shtick! :♪ Poof: A girl who's an over-achieving do-gooder ♪ :Wanda: (speaks) Now, let's not think too thick. :Timmy: (speaks) Yeah, and who knows? This Ivan kids sounds nice. What could possible go wrong? :♪ Wanda: Do not ask that too early as we sing the rest of this song ♪ :♪ Cosmo: He could wish up fun-structive stuff ♪ :♪ Wanda: Don't pay attention to this clown ♪ :♪ Timmy: We're just going to have a chat ♪ :♪ All: With another new face in town ♪ :(song ends) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!